Not Another One!
by RedJam
Summary: Another Jaune gamer fic. Pretty original right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, two people asked and I delivered. Here you go, a very shit gamer story with Jaune. This is super original and story idea was never ever recreated by someone else.**_

 _ **-ORIGINAL PLOT DEVICE-**_

 **Hey! Look over their! That's where the gamer is! Oh wait! That's a mirror! Congratulations on achieving the age of 16 allowing you to use your semblance: The Gamer!**

Is what I woke up to. Like any boy I yelp-*cough* exclamed my surprise by jumping off my bed. "AHHHHH!"

"This better not be a prank! April was two months ago!" I said grumbled while standing up.

 **Why would this be a prank? Now come on! Say it with me 'Stats'!**

"Stats?" I said confused as a floating box was infront of me. As I said that, another one appeared infront of the other one. Poor other text box... I'll call them Bob.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: N/A**

 **MP: N/A**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 2**

'Wait, why is my luck so low? Also, why do I feel so calmer than usual?'

 **1\. I'm sorry. We couldn't save you from being a main character. At least you get to meet a bunch of hot women that will instantly fall for you though! 2.-**

'Wait what?'

 **Nothing that you have to worry about! Anyways, 2. Gamer Mind magic! Oooooooooo...**

'I guess you can say your playing mind games with me? Eh? No? awwwww...'

 **+3 with AyGn IaOx OlGn**

'What?'

 **Huh cool. Well that was nothing. Ignore that! (God damn it Jared! Don't make me make you fat and make you eat Subway just to get skinny again!)**

'What was that? Wait, I can talk with you with my mind?!'

 **You didn't notice? Anyways, let's continue with the tutorial.**

'What tutorial? All you did was make me say 'Stats' Then you started to talk about other random things!' I 'said' while swinging my arms around. Still want to know who that person was... it seemed scrambled.

 **Say explain if you want an explanation on the stats.**

'Um, what? Whatever, no thanks, I already have played some RPGs before'

 **Oh thank god! I though I would have to explain everything! Just in case, please repeat what you think the system will be like.**

'Stats, inventory, perks, skill trees, relationships, etc. Nothing new, right? No random mechanics?'

 **Yep, just to give a tip. All MP/Magic attacks do 40% less damage to people with aura sooo... good luck if you wanna go wizard like the rest of the gamers!**

'Aw man... wait, what's aura? There's magic? What?'

 **You'll learn that later. For now, just magic sucks unless you use it for buffs and stuff. So, go use VIT as your main stat. I don't know...**

*sigh* 'I just bought the fake transcripts, and now this? What I'm I gonna do?'

 ** _-Jane Straight curve-_**

 ** _Well this was short. Welp, if you couldn't pick it up, this is roughly about 2 weeks before the start of beacon and Jaune's gonna be a sponge. Not sure how powerful I'm gonna make him, but that's future me's job. Also, I was gonna upload this at 4 AM, butttt that's not prime 'new fanfic' on front page time sooo, yeah. Hope you enjoyed, this is it. That's all. Why would their be an omake? That's all. Go away you uh, bay kibba jagit._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well frick. I made this seem like a meme fic. I mean, I guess it is. Probably should have made the first chapter longer. Doesn't matter now, go read you uh, person.**_

 _ **-I have an email. What-**_

After panicking for a short while, I decided it's probably a good idea to explore this 'gamer system' before my sister busts through the door and tackle me. First things first, what is 'Gamer's Mind' or whatever the magic ghost voice? It could be a perk, or maybe a a skill... I'm going with perk first. Assuming that the menus are the same as opening the stats, I thought 'Perks' A box appeared infront of me with:

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Pretty simple, makes your mind like a video game character. Immune to mind control, metal attacks, etc. Just be careful of the dreadful 'cutscenes' or even worse 'unskippable cutscenes' *Shiver***

Huh, so that's what Gamer's Mind is. Wait, how did it translate a shiver through text? Let's just continue before I get confused.

 **Gamer's Body: Pretty simple, makes your body like a video game character. Immune to most diseases and limb loss. Just be cautious of cutscenes and all that, don't wanna loss a limb! But you would have a high chance for that puss-**

That's kinda busted. Welp, who cares the more life gets easier the more I can help other! Let's see what else I got...

 **Fast Learner: You learn things much faster! The Gamer abilities already do this though.**

Wait, so this is useless!? Aw man... I'm hoping the last perk will be good...

 **Arc: Well good job you filthy straight white male I hope your fucking happy being privileged you sick fuck- *Cough* Well your an Arc, one of the most powerful huntsman family names in the world. The only name that beats that is the Rose's too bad most are dead. Anyways, you get more aura faster, easier, and it's more effective at it's job making your aura better than anyone else. Aura attacks are increased by 200%. Aura gain per INT point and level are increased. It takes less aura to heal wounds. (Normal aura 5 to 1 ratio. Arc aura 3 to 1 ratio) Aura blocks more damage for HP. All and all, your made a fucking tank too, HP applies to most of these bonuses. (HP regents faster, for HP per level and point of VIT)**

You know, when I said I hoped for a good perk, I didn't mean this good! This is broken! How broken will I get if I grind as hard as I can for those levels? If the Rose's are more busted than the Arc's, I should probably look out for one...

After silently freaking out, I hear some 'quiet' whispers outside of my door. "Come one! We're gonna spook him soooo bad! Got to give him his birthday spook!" I forgot! It's my birthday! How could I forget my birthday? _(Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe a life changing ability gifted to you?)_ Doesn't matter because I have to prepare for the great tackle of death, nothing beats the tackle of death!

 ***Meanwhile in some place I think***

"HeyRenthinkwecouldmakesomepancakesyes?thankssomuchRennowfuckme-"

 ***Back to Jaune***

Welp, I accept my fate as I stand infront of my room door, arms wide open ready for the tackle. Now you see, I forgot another thing. I told my family I was going to Beacon next week, so my sisters were extra excited today. Last time they were extra excited, it just, No. So, as soon as the door broke, I was sent flying across... yes the backyard. *Sigh* Let me hope that Beacon won't be as bad...

 ** _-Insert Roblox death sound-_**

 ** _Welp, I think I did a ok job on Jaune's personality. Did you? If you don't get the timeline, it goes: Jaune buys illegal, Jaune tell family, Gamer ability, birthday, and then Beacon. Got it? Good. Now if you think the Arc perk op, it doesn't matter, what's op is the calculator I'm going to have to use for all the math for the damage and all that shit. Good thing I have a notepad. Oh yeah, omake blah blah I was gone for two weeks._**

 ** _Omake: Have I made fun of OP OC's yet?_**

I open up my perks and see:

 **Sangus: I think this means blood and Latin and because of that I'm using it to be cool. Uh, every tim u kil emnumy, u gut hp and stuf. U stel sol and powa.**

 **Blood moon demigod: U da son of blood mon god so u hv all stut up by 8 + 8 which we all know is 3,000,000,00000000000000000000000000000000000,00000000000000000. U get dat tim 3 thousund when u in bath oof blud which is alwuys becuz u kil eruyating.**

"Seems legit"

He then fought some piece of meat or whatever while play Lincoln Park's famous **_CRAWLING IN MY SKINNNNNNN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEALLLLLLLLLLL._**

 ** _-uuf-_**

 ** _Welp, second chapter done. I'm actually starting to like writing this more. So uh, cool. Hope you enjoyed, I'll see you in whatever afterlife you believe in._**


End file.
